


Morning After

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: College AU, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino wakes up, regrets things, and meets a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship.

d51 and the prompt 'you're the latest notch in my roommate's bedpost and i have a lot of leftover bacon, want some breakfast?' AU

 

 

Seriously, Dino hadn’t expected things to get out of hand this badly. He loathed the damn asshole, and there was no love in the hatred, and yet—

 

Yet he woke up on the left side of that asshole’s bed.

 

(Yeah, he doesn’t usually curse, but this time is understandable. Byakuran had made his little brother’s life hell and Dino hadn’t forgiven him for it. He probably never would.)

 

If there was a silver lining, it was that at least Byakuran was nowhere to be seen.

 

Dino silently thanked God, Jesus and Virgin Mary despite his lack of faith. If he had had a rosary, he would have kissed it right about then.

 

“You’re up?” a soft voice startled Dino, who turned his head toward the sound, brown eyes wide as he stared at the redhead standing at the door that led to Byakuran’s room.

 

“Uh…” Woah there, Dino, that wasn’t smooth at all. “Yeah.”

 

The red hair wasn’t nearly as odd as Byakuran’s bleached hair — blergh — but Dino’s eyes were attracted to it, just as they were to the redhead’s dark green eyes that reminded Dino of lush forests.

 

“Sorry about my roommate,” the redhead said wryly, a small and hesitant smile on his lips. “Byakuran-san takes off to who knows where before even I wake up, so…”

 

_WHY WAS THIS GUY BYAKURAN’S ROOMMATE? WHAT STRINGS DID BYAKURAN PULL?_

 

A myriad of conflicting emotions clashed inside Dino, and just… he was really, _really_ awful at hiding those.

 

The redhead shifted awkwardly at the threshold, gesturing toward the room behind hm. “There’s bacon, if you want breakfast,” he offered mildly, green eyes warily watching Dino from behind the thick-framed glasses Dino found absolutely dorky. In a good way. Totally in a good way.

 

“Bacon?” Dino smiled, forgetting his backpain, and he knew his charming dimples were showing as the cutie in glasses seemed distracted. Yeah, he still got it. “I thought you were a transfer student from Japan.” Byakuran talked a lot. Even to those who wanted to hear nothing of his talk.

 

“American culture is getting to me,” the transfer student said slowly, looking vaguely embarrassed. “I have gained too many pounds since coming here,” he muttered to himself, and Dino laughed.

 

“Doesn’t look like it,” he teased, flashing a full-blown smile at the Japanese student as he leaped up.

 

Oops, he forgot he was still naked.

 

The other seemed to freeze before turning around. “Gotta check on the bacon!”

 

“What’s your name, though? I’m Dino,” Dino smiled, and it was audible in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I know. Byakuran-san was quite loud about it.” Dino choked. Just a little. “I’m Shouichi. Irie Shouichi. Call me Shouichi — or anything, just as long as it’s not ‘Shou-chan’.”

 

“Shou,” Dino murmured, tried the name, and smiled again. Yeah, that would work. “Shou’s okay, right?”

 

Shouichi had aready retreated from the door, and Dino rushed to gather his clothes from the floor, humming happily to himself all the while.

 

Maybe Lady Luck was with him, after all.


End file.
